


Without Unicorns and Rainbows

by proserpine_1982



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingerfucking, First Kiss, M/M, Schmoop, Teenage Winchesters, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proserpine_1982/pseuds/proserpine_1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have a day in the sun. A first kiss evolves into nakedness in the backseat of the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Unicorns and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a b-day fic for my girl Sam1Dean over at the Sam/Dean slash archive. She asked for 3 things : First time, Impala!Sex, and schmoop. I hope I managed - you tell me!

  
Sam leant back against the wind shield, stretching his arms contently up in the air. The black metal of the hood was warm against his legs and butt and he sighed happily - smiling with closed eyes - face turned up towards the sun.

He could hear birds tweeting and the vague rustling of bushes and trees, whenever a light and cooling breeze hit them.

He felt totally relaxed, content, and maybe a little sleepy. A nap wouldn't be the worst thing to indulge in right now.

Everything was perfect, serene and Sam squirmed a bit to get comfy enough to doze.

Nothing could ruin his tranquil, Zen-state-of-mind.

"Yo bitch! No shoes on the hood of my baby!"

Except for annoying, obnoxious big brothers named Dean Winchester of course.

"Piss off , Dean." Sam grumbled, squinting his eyes against the bright light, trying to get a view of Dean.

Blurry lines came into focus and Sam was smashed straight in the face with a shiny, wet and strongly defined chest and a pair of 2 sizes too small trunks, stretched across Dean's groin.

When Dean had walked down to lake to take a swim, he hadn't really noticed how small his swim trunks seemed to be.

Now soaking wet and clinging to those strong thighs, it was disturbingly obvious.

"Errr..." Sam started, only to feel his whole face getting hot, which he had to admit, had nothing to do with the sun.

"Think you need to buy a new pair of trunks, dude. Maybe some that are a little bigger..?" He raised his eyebrows while uttering the last sentence. Dean just shrugged.

"I make this look good”, and a huge shit-eating grin plastered itself all over his face.

Sam just rolled his eyes and feigned indifference.

"Whatever, jerk. If you wanna get laughed at, that's your choice."

"Laughed at? More like envied, and hopefully molested by hot women." Dean wriggled his eyebrows lewdly, and made a distasteful movement with his lower body, signature smirk now in full place.

Sam made an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes before closing them again. Dean was probably right about that, but no need to boost his ego any further. Dean was intolerable enough as it was.

"Scoot gigantor."

Wet hands pushed at Sam's left shoulder and bicep and he could feel himself slide over the hood. He grumbled sourly and wriggled away, Dean placing a huge towel on the hood, and jumping up.

Now, Sam had seen his brother naked plenty of times. It was hard to avoid - living the way they did -and better seeing Dean than their dad, which happened occasionally, and always challenged Sam's appetite.

The lake they where currently parked in front of - doing nothing - was very secluded, and Sam was pretty sure no one ever came here.

But still, he wasn't prepared for a totally naked - and totally indifferent Dean - on the towel, only a few inches between them.

"Dean!!!" He whined, but he couldn't take his eyes of Dean's limp dick, just laying there, on his thigh, like it didn't have a care in the world. Hell, it probably didn't.

"What?" Dean smiled, and stretched a bit, putting his hands behind his head, displaying all the gifts given to him by the Lord.

"Would you put some clothes on, Jesus!" Sam squeaked, indignant.

He did not need Dean laying there in his birthday suit, looking all gleaming from the water, when all Sam wanted to do was lean in and lick away the droplets that had gathered themselves comfortably in Dean's belly-button.

"You know, we're brothers. You can call me Dean, and no." Dean smirked with his eyes closed.

"Exactly, we're brothers. So you laying here all naked is just so wrong." Sam snapped, but in his mind he didn't know if he was reminding Dean, or reminding himself.

"Prude." Dean mumbled, and squirmed a bit on the towel.

"Ahhh, feels good to just let the sun dry you. You got a problem with that? Go somewhere else." Dean opened his eyes, and Sam could see the challenge in them as they locked with his.

"Fine. Be weird if you wanna." He huffed, and settled on his side, body facing Dean. He tried to keep his eyes closed, but for some reason he didn't want to dwell on, they kept sneaking a peak at Dean's toned body, his peaceful face.

"You're gonna freckle if you don't put some clothes on." Sam muttered, and he tried to stifle a grin when Dean's eyes flew open and glared at him.

"I do not have freckles, ass-hat." He growled as he placed his hand on his chest and ran it down his body, invitingly.

"This is all pure perfection, thank you very much!"

"Don't see why freckles can't be perfect." Sam whispered under his breath, low enough so Dean wouldn't hear.

They both settled down again, but Sam could only keep his eyes closed for a minute before they opened again, locking straight onto Dean's dick. In its flaccid state it was still quite impressive, Sam thought to himself. Thick, long and the skin looked absolutely silky and Sam really , really wanted to touch it.

"Enjoying the view?" Dean's slow teasing drawl was like a bucket of ice cold water over Sam's head.

Fear tingled along his spine, but he still looked up, facing Dean's quirked eyebrow, with a stone cold expression.

"Kind of hard not to stare, when you're shoving that thing right in my face, a thunderous tone lacing his voice.

"People are standing in line to get my dick shoved in their face”, Dean narrowed his eyes, looking venomous.

"In your dreams! Just put some fucking clothes on!"

"Why? Jealous that my dick has seen more action already than yours ever will? Or maybe you're suffering from penis-envy. What Sammy? You just realised that my flaccid cock is bigger than yours at its best?" Dean taunted, and Sam took a deep breath so he wouldn't grab Dean and smash his head through the wind shield.

"Fuck you, Dean! It's a miracle your dick hasn't dropped off from all the STD's you must have had! You're fucking disgusting!" Sam yelled, and jumped of the hood, taking long angry strides towards the lake.

When he reached the water, he plopped down to sit in the warm sand. He regretted the fight already. They were having a nice day. But Dean always had to push and push and push. It was like he had this thing inside that told him to act like a jerk every time he had been nice for a while. Something inside him telling him 'you've been great for 40 minutes now, time to be an ass for the next 20.'

Still, Sam regretted the fight. He regretted his words and he wanted to enjoy the rest of the day. Who knew when they would have a day like this again?

Sam could admit to himself that he was jealous. But not for reasons Dean had so kindly mentioned. He just wished Dean would stop sleeping around so much. Offering himself up to anything with a pulse. Well, not anything. Cos he wasn't offering himself to Sam, and that was really the thing wasn't it? Sam wanted Dean so much it ached. Not just like everyone else, wanting only Dean's body, no Sam wanted everything. Cos he knew that everything was what he was willing to give to Dean. And only Dean.

Sam didn't turn his head when he heard shuffling footsteps through grass and sand behind him. He didn't acknowledge Dean when he sat down heavily beside him either.

"Hey." Dean muttered softly.

Sam glanced at Dean from the corner of his eye. Dean was wearing clothes now - torn jeans and a black t-shirt. He still had bare feet though. He wriggled his toes in the sand and Sam chose to focus on that, instead of looking up.

"Want a sandwich?”, Dean looked at him pleadingly, and Sam knew a peace-offering when he saw one. He gave a non-committal shrug, but took the paper-wrapped sandwich none-the-less.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"It's pastrami." Dean smiled gently, while fidgeting with his own sandwich. Sam met his eyes, and gave him a crooked smirk back.

Dean had been real secretive about what sandwiches he had bought. He had obviously wanted to treat Sam, and Sam really appreciated it.

They both dug in and ate in silence. It was still hot as hell, and even though it was cooler by the water, Sam felt a bit sweaty in his t-shirt.

"Oh, almost forgot. Here." Dean took out two cans of soda, opened them, and handed Sam one. They both took greedy drinks, swallowing loudly, and grinned at each other when lowering the cans.

"I don't think you're disgusting." Sam mumbled. He knew it was unnecessary, but he needed to say it anyway.

"Thanks. I don't think you have a small dick." Dean said, and suddenly choked on a laugh when he saw how Sam's eyes had widened.

"Shit, sorry. That sounded so weird. What I meant was...well, you know what I meant."

"Yeah thanks for that, I think." Sam laughed, happy that the mood was getting comfortable again.

"Cos it really isn't." He couldn't help but add, in a light tone.

" I suppose it has to fit with the rest of ginormous you." Dean winked, but he looked strangely proud.

"You're as tall as me already. Can't believe I used to carry you around." Dean said, as he stared at the sunlight playing amongst the small waves of the lake.

"Awwww, getting emotional about me growing up?" Sam mock-cooed, and patted Dean on the head.

"Shut up." Dean grumbled, and Sam laughed when he slapped his hand away. Dean's cheeks and ears pinked in the most adorable way, and Sam couldn't stop himself. He stroked a finger along Dean's cheekbone to feel the heat on his skin.

They looked at each other, Sam guarded and Dean wide eyed. Sam searched Dean's face for any signs of anger or disgust, but he only found confusion and trepidation. Boldly he cupped Dean's cheek and let his thumb caress his chin.

Sam watched mesmerized as Dean closed his eyes and leaned into his touch with a content little sigh. He turned his head slowly and let his full lips graze the palm of Sam's hand.  


  
"Dean”, Sam whispered, watching as a small smile tugged at the corner of Dean's mouth. Long black eyelashes fluttered against ivory skin before sparkling green orbs came into view, filled with questions and fragile hope.

  
This was it. This was the chance of a lifetime. This was the opening that he had never dared hoped for. If he recoiled now, Dean would close up forever. He would never get this chance again.

  
So Sam dived in, head first, heart pounding in his chest. He tightened his hold on Dean's face and pressed dry lips against Dean's plump ones.

  
Nothing really happened. Sam just kept the pressure for something like 10 seconds, before leaning back.

  
"Errr.." Dean said, his voice low. A little crease starting to show between his eyebrows.

  
Sam had thought that sparks would go off, fireworks would adorn the sky and maybe an angel choir would burst out singing from the clouds, while unicorns and rainbows would blossom up around them.

  
Their first kiss.

  
Sam frowned. Maybe the unicorns and rainbows was a tad over the top, but he was certain that something amazing should happen.

  
His lips were still dry, they tingled maybe a little bit, but that was it. Dean's lips had been soft and full, but also dry, and when he looked at them now, they looked disappointingly like they used to.

Gorgeous yes, but not different.

  
It wasn't that he didn't like it. It was just that it hadn't felt like he expected it to. After all, Dean loved to brag. Sam had heard endless stories of how women swooned at his mere touch. Plus he had seen Dean with a girl once. He had held her tightly against his body and Sam had heard these whining little noises coming from the girl's throat - had seen the way she had ground her body against Dean's as he kissed her.

  
He had wanted and dreamed of Dean kissing him like that. Exactly like that. But he supposed that he should just be happy that they had kissed at all.

  
"We should try that again." Dean said, sounding more like he was speaking to himself than to Sam.  
His eyebrows rose as he looked at Sam questioningly, and Sam couldn't really do anything but nod kind of dumbly.

  
"Alright Sammy, just go with the flow." Dean licked his lips, tangled both hands in Sam's mop of unruly hair and brushed his lips against Sam's.

  
Plush, moist lips moved over his own. A soft, warm tongue swept gently but persistently over his bottom lip as it was sucked into Dean's mouth.

  
Sam felt like he was hit by lightning. Everything tingled now. Not just his lips. He opened his mouth to Dean's prodding tongue, shivered when he received a small bite at his lower lip, let pleasure roll over him in waves as Dean's tongue stroked against his own tongue, caressed his teeth and licked his palate.

  
He moaned when Dean sucked on his tongue, whimpered when fingers scratched and massaged his scalp, gasped when big hands ran down his neck, his back and mewled when they placed themselves on his ass - one hand on each firm cheek - and pulled him into Dean's lap.

  
He ground his jeans clad hard-on against Dean's body, desperate for friction and heat, and pushed his butt back into Dean's hands, when he felt fingers put a stroking pressure against the middle seaming of the back of his jeans.

  
Still, no unicorns or rainbows, but the sparks were there, there were fireworks behind his eyelids, and the grunts and groans escaping Dean were better than whatever songs an angel choir could provide.

  
Just as Sam had snaked his hands under Dean's shirt, Dean released his lips and nuzzled his nose under his chin.

  
"Mmmm, we should go back up to the car. Don't wanna get sand stuck in places that will be hard to clean."

  
"Ewww Dean, way to ruin the mood." Sam breathed, and smiled as Dean nipped at his throat.

  
They scrambled up on their feet, Sam pulling Dean by his hands, and they staggered towards the car, giggling, groping and bumping their shoulder together shyly.

  
They practically fell into the back seat, arms and legs flailing, but quickly tangled together and continued their making out.

  
There wasn't much room in the car, and they wriggled and squirmed until Sam was flat on his back, long legs wrapped around Dean's waist, grinding up against him.

  
"Shit." Dean cursed, while he tried to free Sam from his t-shirt that clung to his sweaty skin. Sam chuckled and pushed Dean back. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off in one swift move.  
Dean copied him and they both moaned as skin connected with skin, hard nipples rubbed against each other and Sam bit down on Dean's neck.

  
"God”, Dean gasped as he snaked a hand down to Sam's chest and pinched a milk-chocolate coloured nipple. Sam shamelessly arched into his touch with a strangled sound, and he did the same thing to Dean.

  
The whimper that tore itself out of Dean's throat was almost too much for Sam, and he kept pinching and rolling the hard, pink little pebble until Dean batted his hand away gently.

  
"Over-sensitive”, he muttered as he licked Sam's neck, sucking on the skin, bruising it.

  
"Pants. Off." Sam managed to grind out between his teeth, and Dean almost tumbled off the back seat in his eagerness to obey Sam's command.

  
Fumbling with buttons and zippers, trying to pry off jeans from sweat sticky skin, and Sam who also had to toe off his shoes and socks, left them both heaving for air.

  
The car was boiling inside from standing in the sun all day, and body heat had covered the windows with condensation. It was impossible to breathe and everything was clammy.

  
"Open the door. I'm melting in here." Sam whined, and Dean turned around swiftly to open the right back seat door. Fresh air breezed into the car, and they both took deep breaths, smiling at each other.

  
"It's too fucking hot in here. Gonna open all the doors”, and Sam laughed as Dean, only in his boxer briefs, jumped out of the car and pulled all the doors open.

  
Sam took the opportunity to get rid of all the clothes strewn in the car and pushed them un-ceremoniously onto the ground. Dean crawled back in the car and settled back between Sam's legs.  
Only two layer of cotton now separating their cocks.

  
"Feels good." Sam whispered as Dean ground down onto him, making them both groan.

  
"Yeah." Dean answered.

  
"You feel so good Sammy. Fuck, let's get rid of the boxers."

  
Boxers were thrown out of the car and Sam gasped loudly, turning it into a sob, when his almost painful erection rubbed against Dean's.

  
"So big Sammy”, Dean husked in his ear, licking the shell. Sam shivered and felt goosebumps rise all over his skin.

  
"You wanna...? you know.." Sam whispered shyly.

  
As much as he liked this grinding against each other, he was desperate to either feel Dean in him, or around him. Sam hadn't been with anyone, like really been with anyone. He had no idea what he preferred, and he had no idea if Dean had ever been with another man.

  
"Yeah...I...Yeah”, Dean nodded, smiling - but suddenly his face fell, and he looked insecure and maybe a bit confused.

  
"What...Errr...I mean...how..you know...you decide." He stammered and blushed beet red.

  
Sam just stared at him dumbly. Was he suppose to decide? He couldn't do that. He didn't know how to do anything.

  
"Erm, I don't care. You're the oldest - you decide." He muttered, looking away from Dean's face as his cheeks heated up.

  
"I'm the oldest so I..." Dean trailed off, sounding frustrated. He drew a shaky breath, and rubbed his neck. He looked very thoughtful for a moment, then leaned down and kissed Sam again.

  
"Maybe we should just...you know, do some stuff, see if one of us doesn't like it, and then go from there." He couldn't meet Sam's eyes as he clumsily uttered the embarrassing words.

  
Sam only needed to think it over for half a second before nodding eagerly. Better than nothing he supposed.

  
They started kissing again. Humping against each other, and they twisted till they were facing each other, on their sides, Sam's right leg hooked over Dean's hip, holding Dean securely so he didn't drop off the seat.

  
"Too fucking narrow." Sam grumbled, but squeaked when a hard slap landed on his right thigh.

  
"Don't blame the car cos you're an overgrown sasquatch." But it was said with no heat, and full of  
play-fullness, and Sam grabbed the back of Dean's head, pulling him in for a devouring kiss.

  
"Wet your finger and...erm...and I'll do the same." Dean suggested, and Sam could feel himself blushing.

  
Their eyes locked as they both brought up their fingers to their mouths, and in perfect synchronization they sucked their fingers, wetting them thoroughly, before releasing them, and shyly reaching behind each other.

  
Sam had never been so aroused or so scared in his life. It was equally exciting and frightening, knowing that in a second he would touch Dean in ways he had never imagined, at the same time  
Dean touching him in a place that was overwhelmingly embarrassing. He flinched when he felt Dean's wet digit circle his entrance, but soon relaxed, and fell into the touch with a deep pleasure filled sigh. It was good. A bit strange, but really hot, and sparks where flying up and down his spine as Dean added a tiny bit of pressure.

  
Feeling more brave, knowing that he liked the touch, he let his own finger wander, and he heard Dean suck in a sharp breath and was mesmerized when he felt the little wrinkled muscle contract under his touch, only to relax a couple of seconds later.

  
He circled his finger around, making sure everything was moist. Dean's hole was soft, the skin furled, and surrounded by tiny, silky, downy hairs. Nothing like the course and thick curls around his cock.

  
Everything back there was like stroking velvet and Sam really wanted to feel inside.

  
He gasped as Dean prodded his hole more firmly, and when he exhaled he felt the digit work its way inside, and he stiffened, shocked by the strange feeling.

  
"This okay?”, Dean whispered against his ear. And yeah, it was really okay. As soon as he adjusted, Dean wriggled his finger a bit, and electric bolts of pleasure ran all the way through Sam's body. He pushed back, trying to get more of Dean inside, and without thinking about it, pushing his own finger inside Dean.

  
They moaned in unison as Sam felt scorching heat surround his digit, and soon they were panting into each others mouths, while finger-fucking each other.

  
"Lube”, Dean suddenly groaned, and it only took him a second to climb over the front seat, get lube from the glove compartment and settle back against Sam.

  
He popped the lid off, squirted lube onto Sam's hand. He then snaked one arm under Sam's body, and squirted lube into that palm. He threw the lube over his shoulder, dipped his other hand in the lube, and was now able to wrap one hand around both of their weeping erections, and one hand reaching Sam's ass with sticky fingers.

  
Sam rocked into Dean's grasp, before reaching around again and slipping a finger inside Dean.

Dean mewled into his mouth and Sam mewled back when he felt a thick digit fuck him gently.

They rocked back and forth, panting, moaning, and writhing on each others fingers, in Dean's firm grasp, and at the same time adding another finger in each others holes.

  
Sam felt so full, stretched wide, and his movements became desperate. He pounded his own fingers deep inside Dean, squeezing his eyes shut at how good Dean felt around him, when he brushed over something that made Dean cramp up and a high keening noise left his throat.

  
"Sammy”, he panted, looking at Sam with wild, lust blown eyes, “again”.

  
And Sam kept stroking that spot inside Dean, feeling like the king of the world. He was so concentrated on Dean's pleasure, that it took him by surprise when Dean found that spot inside him too and he felt his whole body tremble.

  
Everything inside him was on fire and he wasn't given any time to get his head together. Dean kept toying with that place within him, keeping his body in constant motion, writhing, squirming and jerking. Suddenly it all got too much - his sight blurred, his hips bucked and he shot his load in thick white streams between their stomachs, all over Dean's fist.

  
Dean worked him through, milking his prostate and his dick, until it got painful and Sam weakly tried to bat him away.

  
"So beautiful”, Dean growled, as he wrapped his come covered fist around himself and started stroking furiously whilst Sam pounded his fingers into his tight heat.

  
Only a dozen strokes later and Sam felt Dean clamp down tightly around his fingers, heard his strangled cry and watched his face as his eyes shut and his mouth made a perfect 'O', as he painted Sam's stomach and chest with his hot, creamy release.

  
Sam pulled out of Dean carefully and manhandled his spent and lax body around, till he was flat on his back and Sam could sprawl all over him.

  
They were sticky and disgusting, and Dean would probably throw a fit when he realised that come had gotten on the seat. Sam didn't care though. He snuggled into Dean's body and smiled against his chest when he felt strong and comforting arms tighten around him.

  
"This was probably a bad idea”, Dean rasped, but he sounded amused.

  
"We're doing it again though”, Sam replied, closing his eyes. He was so tired.

  
"I suppose." Dean muttered, but now Sam could hear a chuckle under his breath.

  
"You suppose right! And you better not sleep around now." Sam grumbled, wanting Dean to understand that he didn't want this to be a game.

  
"Bah, why would I do that? Got my boy, my baby, a trunk full of weapons, and there are 2 more subs in the cooler, what else does one man need?" Dean answered happily, and Sam felt him nuzzle his face into Sam's hair, and smile.

 

 


End file.
